Jørgensen et al. (1982, Regulatory Peptides 3:231) describe a porcine pancreatic peptide, pancreatic spasmolytic peptide (PSP). PSP was found to inhibit “gastrointestinal motility and gastric acid secretion in laboratory animal after parenteral as well as oral administration.” It was suggested that “if the results in animal experiments can be confirmed in man, PSP may possess a potential utility in treatment of gastroduodenal ulcer diseases.”
pS2 is a small cysteine-rich protein which is expressed and secreted from human breast tumours. In addition, pS2 protein is expressed in normal stomach mucosa and in regenerative tissues in ulcerative diseases of the gastrointestinal tract (Rio et al., Cancer Cells, 1990, 2:269-74).